


Overnight gameplay

by BlackNinja



Series: The life of Resident Evil [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Helena is going to kill Leon in the morning, leon needs to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: It was a Saturday night everyone was fast asleep in their beds, the rain dripping peacefully outside making a soothing sound.But there was only one person who was not sleep at the hour Leon S. Kennedy has been up ever since 3:00 in the morning.  Playing a somewhat old game Ninja Gaiden 3. He has been playing that game for hour’s non-stop for the past week.





	Overnight gameplay

It was a Saturday night everyone was fast asleep in their beds, the rain dripping peacefully outside making a soothing sound.

But there was only one person who was not sleep at the hour Leon S. Kennedy has been up ever since 3:00 in the morning.  Playing a somewhat old game Ninja Gaiden 3. He has been playing that game for hour’s non-stop for the past week. Lucky Leon has friends that have been checking on him, mostly Hunnigan.

Leon is a big ragger to this game especially at the part in the demo when his at the desert fighting a great handful of guards.  “Fuck! Why is this part so hard?! Fuck it I need help and fast.” Said Leon picking up his cell phone and texting Helena.

{Hey bestie just texting to say, how in all that is holy can I past this part?} Said Leon taking a picture of the stage his in the game.

It took a while before Leon got a reply from Helena. So Leon got up and made him something to eat. Leon walk over to the kitchen and look at what all he had. After figuring out what he was going to cook his phone “binged” Leon walk over to his phone and opened his messages to read.

{Bitch its 4:00 in the morning, why in the living hell are you still up!?}

{I’m playing Ninja Gaiden 3 and I need your help.}

{Fine. If I tell you will you go to bed?}

{Do I have to? :(}

{Yes}

Before Leon replied he gave out a big sigh then typed {yes, ok I’ll sleep}.

{Ok then, use the claws not the samurai sword. Ok now I told you, take your ass to sleep!}

“Really that’s it she has to be lying” said Leon picking up the controller and trying what Helena said to do.

“Fuck me. She was right.”

Minute has past and Leon had a phone call, Leon pick up his phone and said.

“Hello?”

“Take your ass to sleep!” said Helena half sleep, half angry, and half annoyed. 

“Ok, ok I’m going” said Leon hanging up the phone, and heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 hours past Leon was back on the game.


End file.
